Those who don't learn their history---
by The Cowardly Christian
Summary: Major AU! What if before Summer Mabel destroyed Dippers dreams? Like how Stan ruined Fords dreams so long ago? Would Dipper ever forgive her...not if Slenderman has anything to say about it!(will be continued in 'Tales of the Falls')
1. Chapter 1

Those who don't learn their history...

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

 **ATTENTION EVERYONE! I'll be briefly breaking my Hiatus and having a Halloween contest. I'll be posting Halloween themed stories, horror themed, or one's that end with a cliff-hanger! The story that gets the most reviews, will be the one I update on Halloween!(and maybe a few other surprises. heh. heh.)**

 **And don't forget to check out my new "Shake Up the Falls" Challenge!**

…...

Deep within the shadowy confines of the abyss...the eldritch abomination known as **Slenderman** laughed as he watched his TV; which currently showed Blendin's Game, Northwest Mansion Noir, Tale of two Stans.

" **HA! HA! Now this is good stuff! Great dysfunctional family drama! So realistic! So dark! I love it!"** He then turns to glare at a picture containing a certain pair of twins. " **Why can't you two be more like that!?"** He shouts as he tosses a knife at the picture-

…..Meanwhile, in another universe...

GAH! Screams Dipper in agony as a knife appears in his back...

…...

Slenderman sighed and turned to the readers. **"I don't know about the rest of you...but the main theme I got from this show was 'Personal growth and independence is bad when it inconveniences your family...especially when it's a girl family member.'"**

Slenderman shrugged. **"Don't get me wrong, if they hadn't oversimplified it and used it in moderation...it still could've been a great moral to a great show."** Slenderman conceded...then glared.

 **But these yahoos took this moral too far to the extreme!...personally, I blame the networks influence...stupid executive 'family friendly meddling...**

And then he got a nasty grin as he got an idea. " **So why not tip the scales the other way?..."**

...In yet another universe...

It was night time in Piedmont California...and Dipper Pines slept peacefully...oblivious to the shadow that now whispered in his ear...

…...One week later...

"Ladies and gentleman! I give you: Perpetual motion!" Shouts an excited Dipper Pines as he unveils his invention amongst thunderous applause...

….One day later...

Mom and Dad Pines left Mabel in the waiting room as they took Dipper into the Principal's office...no one noticed the strange shadow flying into the principal...

"Mr and Mrs. Pines...allow me to be frank. You have two kids: one of them is incredibly gifted, the other one is standing outside of this room and her name's Mabel." Stated the principal excitedly.

"What are you saying?" Asked Mrs Pines.

The Principal smiled like a snake oil salesman. "I'm saying your son, Dipper, is a GENIUS! All his teachers are going bananas over his science fair experiment!" Gives Dipper a pamphlet. "Ya ever heard of West Coast Tech? Best College in the country. Their graduates turn science fiction into science FACT! The admissions team is visiting tomorrow to check out Dipper's experiment. Their even willing to overlook the whole 'underage' technicality! Your son may be a future millionaire, Mr. Pines."

Dipper didn't know what to say as his family and principal congratulated him. _Is...is this really happening?...are all my dreams...really coming true?_ Dipper wasn't ashamed to admit it...he was tearing up right now...

A thought occurred to Mrs Pines. "But what about our little free spirit, Mabel?"

The Principal snorts dismissively. "That clown? At this rate she'll be lucky to graduate. True, she's acing Gym and Art...but she's failing everything else miserably. Not to mention she's always butting into other people's personal business...I've had to break up several fights this past week because of her 'matchmaking' attempts!"

He shrugged. "Look, there's a saltwater taffy store on the dock. And somebody's gotta get paid to scrape the barnacles off of it. Dipper's goin' places. But hey, look on the bright side: at least you'll have one kid here in Piedmont forever."

Mabel felt her heart break as she listened to the principals words through the keyhole...

…...Later that night...

 _Without Dipper...how can I be a dynamic duo? I'll be a dynamic zero! I can't make it without him!_ Thought a disoriented Mabel drunk on Smiley-Dip as she stumbled through the deserted science fair. She glared at Dipper's perpetual motion machine. Stupid College...stupid Dipper...stupid machine- THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!

She shouts as she kicks the table...causing a piece to fly off. "GAH!Oh no. Oh no no, what did I do?" Shouts Mabel frantically as she tries to put it back together. "There. Alright. Good as new... Probably." Says Mabel to herself as puts the tarp back on and quickly leaves...

...The next day...

Dipper smiles at the West Coast Tech admission team. "Alright, kid. Show us what ya got." States the man flatly.

Dipper nods and rubs his hands together excitedly. "Okay! Well, what if I told you that the future of technology was beneath this sheet?" He asks as he pulls off the tarp.

"…...I'd say that we wasted a car trip." States the man disappointed as he and his colleagues turn to leave.

"What!?" Shouts Dipper as he notices the machine isn't working. "But it was stable yesterday! A fuse must have blown or something." He pleads desperately.

"Kid, a perpetual motion machine has one job: to not stop. I don't think you're West Coast Tech material." States the man as they all leave the room.

"No, wait! Don't go! I worked so hard!" Shout Dipper as he tries to run after them...but they were already gone...

Unseen by all, Slenderman floated nearby and savored the taste of despair radiating from Dipper. " **Hmmm...as things stand I guess I can just leave well enough alone and watch things crumble..."** Then he laughs. " **AH, who am I kidding? LET'S TAKE IT TOO FAR!"** He then swoops down to posses the Principal-

"Dipper! How could you have botched this!? Do you have any idea what hoops I had to jump through to make this happen? I had to pay for their gas! You've disgrace me and this school with your failure!" Shouted the Principal.

An already tearful Dipper tried to apologize. "I'm sorry sir, it won't happen again- "Darn right it won't! Because your expelled! I want you gone by the end of the hour!" Shouts the principal in a huff as he turns to leave.

"Wait, what!? You can't do that!" Shouts Dipper as he ran after him...oblivious to the numerous shadows that were possessing other people in the room...

"Please! Reconsider! I'll make it up to-

 **SPLAT!**

Went the rotten tomato that hit Dipper in the face-

 **LOSER! LOSER! LOSER!**

Chanted the crowd as they gleefully pelted him with rotten fruit and veggies...and Rocks...

…...

Dipper groaned as he dragged himself and the remains of his perpetual motion machine out of the dumpster he'd been thrown into. Dipper sobbed. _I-I-I don't understand!...what went wrong?_ And that's when he saw it...he saw the bag of Smiley Dip snagged on the machine...and growled in rage...

…...

Mabel plays around with her bedazzler happily. "1 gem, 2 gem, 3 gem- And glitter!" She then sees Dipper come home.

"Hey, what's the word Bro-Bro?" She asks happily. Dipper glared as he holds up a bag of Smiley Dip. "Can you explain what _this_ was doing next to my broken project?!" He exclaims angrily.

Mable paled and chuckled nervously. "Ho-okay. I might have accidentally been, horsing around- "This was no accident, Mabel; _you_ did this! You did this because you couldn't handle me going to college on my own!" Interrupted Dipper enraged.

Mabel blanched. "Look, this was a mistake!" She pleaded. "Although if you think about it, maybe there's a silver lining. Huh?" She asked optimistically. "You, me and the Fun Stick partying down for years to come?" She states happily as she pulls out said stick. "Boop." She giggles as she lightly pokes him.

This was too much for Dipper: Between his dreams getting crushed, being expelled, and getting pelted with food and jagged, biblical, SHURIKEN-like rocks-

 **GAH!**

Screams Dipper as he punches Mabel in the face, jumps on her and pummels her mercilessly! "Are you kidding me!? Why would I want to do anything with the person who sabotaged my entire _future_!? I hate you Mabel!"

Fortunately, their parents heard the commotion and pulled them apart. Dipper gets free and heads for the door. "Dipper, where are you going?!" Asks a tearful Mabel.

"FAR AWAY FROM YOU!" Snaps Dipper as he walks outside and slams the door behind him-

 **SPLAT! SPLAT! SPLAT!**

-Only to immediately head back inside covered in rotten eggs, tomato, and rock bruises.

"OKAY...I'M GOING TO STAY, BUT I STILL HATE YOU! Shouts Dipper as he heads upstairs to shower...leaving a broken hearted Mabel to cry...

…...

Things were tense the next couple of weeks in the Pines household. Their parents grounded Mabel for a month...but Dipper still refused to talk to her or even acknowledge she exists.

It didn't help matters that Dipper was constantly pelted non-stop with food and rocks whenever he left the house. His parents tried to get the cops to do something about it...but they had suddenly become incompetent for no real good reason!

…...

 **(Mal's whistle)**

Slenderman whistled a merry tune as he zapped away the policeman's brain cells...

…...

Worse, word had apparently gotten around about Dipper's 'failure'. So now he was 'Pre-expelled' from every other school in the country!

…...

"What do you mean you won't accept me!? I'm reading an article right now on you enrolling a cockroach for crying out loud!" Shouted Dipper over the phone! But the man on the other end just hangs up...

Dipper slams his head on the desk and sobs...then he heard a knock on the door. An exhausted Dipper gets up and heads to the door. He looked terrible...ever since...'that day' he'd been plagued by constant nightmares of Mabel destroying his future...he barely got any sleep anymore!

Dipper opened the door. And saw a man in a business suit. "Hello, my boy! Names **S** tanley, **Lenderman!** Hear to ask you if you'd be interested in the Department of Educations new 'Omicron Gambit' initiative...

…..A few weeks later on a bus to Gravity Falls...

Mabel took a deep breath as she walked to the other side of the bus were Dipper was busy ignoring her. Mabel sighed. "Look Dipper...I know things have been...'difficult' between us...but this is our first Summer away from our parents...What do you say we make it special? Pine twins style!"

Dipper continued to ignore her... Mabel frowned but kept a stiff upper lip and changed tactics. She reached into her bag and pulled out a large sundae. "Look! I got you your favorite Sundae! The cheery bomber! Eat up!" Shouts Mabel excitedly as she tries to give it to him-

 **BUMP!**

Went the bus hitting a pothole-

 **SPLAT!**

Went the Sundae, soaking Dipper completely.

Mabel paled horrified. "Oh- Wow- Dipper, i'm really sor- "MABEL!" Interrupted Dipper suddenly. "You should know that it's taking all my restraint to not punch you in the face right now." Stated Dipper coldly, still refusing to look at Mabel. "If you want me to win this battle, I suggest you get as far away from as possible and not talk to me for the rest of the ride."

A tearful Mabel sniffled, but nodded as she headed back to her seat in defeat...

Dipper then turns to address the bus driver. "Also, any chance you could not hit another pot hole?" He asks annoyed.

 **S** tanford, **Lenderman** lifted his hat in an apologetic manner. "Sorry sir! My fingers slipped! Don't worry though, nothing but smooth sailing for you from now on!" _Your sister on the other hand...no such promises..._ Thinks the 'man' to himself with a smirk...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **AN: I'll explain what the 'Omicron Gambit' is next chapter...hopefully...**

 **AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't.**

 **But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	2. Chapter 2

**ANNOUNCEMENT!**

 **AN: There, apparently has been some confusion. I am still continuing this story. I'm just continuing it in 'Tales of the falls' ;it's easier for me to keep track and organize that way.**

 **As for the rate of updating; that depends on real life, inspiration, will of my lord and savior Jesus Christ...and bribing me with 'Shake up the falls chapters.**

 **Yes, for every ONE chapter of my 'Tales of the Falls' challenge you make, I'll have THREE stories of YOUR choosing updated.**

 **...as long as they follow the requirement below:**

 **SHAKE UP THE FALLS: CHALLENGE!**

 **Primary Objective:**

 **Tired of fanfictions just copying cannon and not doing anything really different? Well, I am!**

 **So I say we do a 'deconstruction' of Dipper and Mabels 'sibling bond'! Through the following-**

 **(BEGIN FLASH-FORWARD)**

 ** _A forty-something year old Dipper enters his parents house and takes off his fast-food uniform with a sigh as he looks down at his meager paycheck._**

 ** _A forty-something Mabel (wearing a crazy sweater and surrounded by dozens of cats); looks up._**

 **" _Hey Dipping sauce! Guess what!? I made a 50 ft butterfly made of comics...which I then set ablaze! I'm still the goddess of destruction!...also the police are here again to fine us for burning stuff without a permit...also for unintended arson damage to the neighbors house"_**

 **" _Wait, what!?" Shouts Dipper just as a policeman steps out of the shadows and snatches up Dipper's paycheck._**

 **" _Ah, come on man! I worked overtime the whole week at the drive-through to earn that!" Shouts Dipper. But the Officer had already left._**

 ** _Dipper feels a drop of water on his head...the ceiling was leaking..._**

 **" _I also created a new water slide for Waddles!"_**

 ** _CRASH!_**

 ** _The ceiling gives way as a giant hog crashes down and breaks the floor; water soaking everything!_**

 ** _The cats scatter in panic; breaking various household objects as they do so._**

 ** _Mabel laughs at this. "Ah, they're cute when their crazy!" She shouts as she takes a picture of them._**

 ** _Dipper sighs as he goes to check the emergency fund...only to find it empty..._**

 **" _Hey Dipping sauce! Can we have Pizza tonight!? Duck-tective will be on!" Shouts the ever cheerful yet oblivious Mabel._**

 ** _Dipper just hangs his head...and cries..._**

 ** _(FLASH-FORWARD END)_**

 **What I just showed you was a peek into a future after Gravity falls, where Mabel no longer needs to fear growing up...because she doesn't have to! Why would she need to when she has a pushover brother who is willing to sacrifice everything: never getting married, never being independent, never having a life of his own to make her happy?!(in other words: An Enabler/Co-dependent relationship)  
**

 **You can give this vision to whoever you want: Dipper, Mabel, Wendy, Pacifica, Stan, Ford, Soos, etc- You can have it sent to them at any time in the series, or have them sent back in time, or do a Peggy Sue! And have them use this knowledge to shatter cannon!**

 **Also Bill Cipher's threat needs to be taken more seriously!(I'm talking actual full-on Armageddon preparation after his first appearance!) And they need to take Gideon seriously when he sends the creepy letters and hosts his TV show(You don't have to kill him, but the Pines Family have to at least Neutralize him...or make some kind preparation to fight him when he breaks out). EXAMPLE: Mable is forced to take Dipper more seriously and not mess with him to survive or The realization that she and her loved one's might die at the end of the summer make Wendy not so hung up on the whole 'age gap' with Dipper and goes out with him.  
**

 **Also, the hero's need to be proactive! When Gideon starts sending creepy letters and making television broadcasts, they need to take care of him(kill or neutralize; either works). All that matters is that they strike first at the first sign of trouble; And don't just have them wait around and do nothing!  
**

 **NO LEMONS, LIMES, YAOI, YURI OR INCEST PLEASE! I HATE THAT STUFF...  
**

 **Secondary objective: the following episodes can't end as they did in cannon!(especially if your doing a Crossover!) If you want to kill Wendy and have Pacifica be the rebound fine. Or you could have Wendy give Dipper a chance after saving him from ghosts...have them go on a couple dates(this can even happen off-screen if it's easier)...Wendy decides it's not going to work...and then land Pacifica on the rebound(that works too) Just do something different!(conversely, you could also just give Pacifica Tyrone and Dipper could have Wendy...just saying...everyone would be happy...)**

 **"The Inconveniencing".(it annoyed me that no one did anything with Wendy's 'stare at wall and rethink everything' statement, I'd appreciate some help there)  
**

 **Time Travelers Pig(call it semantics if you must, but I would never let a girl get hurt just to save a pig. Mabel's just going to have to suck it up and learn she can't have everything)(I'd recommend using Steven Universes 'The Answer' as a template(or it's Aesop at least)) The ending can't be cannon! Especially if your doing a crossover!(Endings where BOTH Waddles and Wendy are saved are also okay)  
**

 **Fight Fighters(none of this band-aid solution 'hate each other in silence' stuff! I want to see an aftermath! Have Wendy find out the truth and be mad at both of them if you have to! Just do something different!**

 **Little Dipper(I would prefer you just skip this episode entirely to be honest) (Or better yet, use Steven Universes 'Too short to Ride' episode as a template)(But if you do, do this episode...skip the 'twins idiotically Argue over the crystal instead of saving themselves and their home from Gideon' Scene. Have Dipper punch out Mabel and use the crystal. Or have Mabel punch out Dipper to use the crystal! Just do something different! Especially if it's Crossover! In that case have someone else punch them and use the crystal!)Considering what Dipper just sacrificed for Mable in Time travelers pig...I've always felt that Mable was more then a bit ungrateful and mean in this episode...  
**

 **Boyz Crazy(I actually have no problem with the ending here believe it or not, but I was annoyed that it was rendered somewhat meaningless since there was no aftermath(between Dipper and Wendy anyway). So...you know...go do your thing. I would recommend using Steven universes 'week of Sardonyx' Arc as a template)**

 **Into the Bunker((take a deep breath)look, you can handle the shipping however you want. But you have to have Mabel equally punished for the trouble(it is her fault they were locked in there in the first place after all). (Preferably where Wendy and Dipper are mad at Mabel and refuse to forgive her.)(their also needs to be an aftermath, Dipper having an honest, real conversation with Wendy about how he still has feelings for her and where they go from here. I'd recommend using Steven Universe episodes 'Mr Greg' or 'we need to talk' as templates)(also please just skip 'Roadside attraction' entirely, please)(if your doing a crossover, and bring someone else down there with them, you have to have them stop Mabel from locking Dipper up!  
**

 **Northwest mansion Noir:(Groan) so much wasted potential. Pacifica's parents just forgive her? Nothing comes from the shipping? Pacifica was nearly killed by Wendy's ancestor, and nothing comes from that?)(P.S. I'm aware that a lot of people have actually fixed that in their fics(for which I'm grateful), I just feel that it needs to be said)**

 **Mabel and Dipper v.s. the future(you do what you want with this...just don't make things so ridiculously one-sided and place all the blame on Dipper as it did in cannon(also, Dipper has to find out about Mabel's deal with Bill))**

 **Tertiary objective:**

 **Dipper V.S. Manliness: I always thought it weird that their was no girl(be it Wendy, pacifica, Tambry, or candy, etc) during his 'man trials'. Whether to beat him at being a 'man', laugh at his loincloth(or if he loses said loincloth, make him embarrassed), be inadvertently a crucial part of his 'trial', or just along for the ride...I just think it's a story possibility that should be explored is all... I also feel that Stan's hypocrisy for badmouthing ABBA while he himself watches 'The Duchess Approves' should be explored...as well as Dipper getting mad at Mable ridiculing him after everything he's done for her,  
**

 **Carpet Diem: It always bugged me that nobody cared about Dippers leg getting chewed off by a wolf, A woodpecker biting out his tongue, or his personal belongings getting vandalized...Don't just slap a band-aid solution 'Status-Quo' approved ending on it...make Dipper mad at Mabel for putting him through all that! Have it be a long messy fight! If you make them reconcile...they BOTH have to earn it!(especially Mable)  
**

 **Summerween: Why is it so horrible for Dipper to want to celebrate Halloween his own way? True, he shouldn't of lied, but slanting the episode to put him completely in the wrong for wanting to have fun his own way...was completely unnecessary! Pleas make this episode more balanced**

 **Dreamscape: For the most part I have no complaints about the episode, but it needs to be at least addressed that Stan only 'toughens' up Dipper while letting Mable do whatever she wants. Also, could someone PLEASE tackle Gideon when he's gloating about the Deed in front of the Pines?**

 **Soos and the real girl(I don't get why Melody should have to leave, I'd rather prefer she stayed and have a sub-plot going with Soos)**

 **Blendin's Game(I mostly had no problem with this...but it always bugged me that no one did anything with the 'young Wendy thinks Dipper is cute' storyline...some assistance here would be most appreciated)(I'd also like to see Wendy's reaction to that)  
**

 **Tale of two Stans:(I'm with my fellow fanficton writers. Their should have at least been a small rift popping up between Mabel and Dipper after Mabel trusted Stan over Dipper(Especially considering she prevented Ford from killing Bill!))**

 **Stanchurian Candidate: I feel it was rather selfish for Stan to put his pride over the safety of his family, when they reveal the mind-control to him and he gets mad, lay it on home how he's being selfish and seemingly uncaring about his family!**

 **The last MabelCorn:** **I feel it was rather selfish for Mable to put her needs over the safety of her family, you can keep the 'Unicorns are selfish jerks' revelation if you want, but also lay it on home how she's being selfish and seemingly uncaring about her family!**

 **Roadside Attraction:(Recommended by Emma Iveli) If you MUST do this episode, Mable has to give Dipper more advice then just 'move on'(seriously, it's a bit weird she didn't help him more with this considering how much she loves matchmaking and knows better then anyone else how socially awkward Dipper is) And she and Grunkle Stan need to get into a big argument over who's advice is more valid. (pointing out the hypocrisy of Mable badmouthing flirting with multiple people, when she dose the same would be funny)  
**

 **Weirdmagedon: (can't think of anything...save for wanting to see a fic. where Ford's Bill-Killing Gun actually works...and Maybe some more character development/bonding between Dipper Wendy...and possibly Pacifica)(Oh, having Wendy comfort Dipper over his 'You can't make someone fall in love, you can only be worthy of love' speech would be nice too)  
**

 **Escape from Reality: JUST BURST THE BUBBLE! Especially if it's a crossover! A 22 minute story wrapped up in 5 minutes! Mabel can just deal with it!(it would also be nice if Wendy, Pacifica, or SOMEONE comforted Dipper about not getting any Valentines, also it be nice if someone reminded Wendy and Soos that their friends and family are suffering and they need to rescue them before they go gallivanting in the bubble).  
**

 **Take Back the Falls: If your doing a crossover, you HAVE to have someone from the Crossover-verse SUCCESSFULLY stop Stan from breaking the circle. By threatening him with death or dismemberment if necessary!**

 **EX: Ford: "Him and I...Grammar Stanley"**

 **Stan is about to beat him...when he feels cold steel pressed against his back**

 **Undyne: "YOU %$ #% one foot from where you are, I'll #% &$%$ kill you!"**

 **Stan gulps nervously...but stays in his place...and the cipher is complete...**

 **NOTE: to all Wendip and Dipifica fans alike...have you considered just making a water proof Tyrone and giving him to Pacifica while Dipper has Wendy? You could literally have your cake and eat it too!**

 **ANOTHER note: crossovers with gravity Falls in this challenge are accepted and encouraged! Let your imagination run wild!(But ONLY as long as you don't have the people from said crossover-verse sitting around useless and not letting them change the plot(let the above 'stop Stan from ruining the circle' be your template for ANY other moments in Gravity falls Cannon)**

 **And one more thing...I'm well aware that this might not be some people's cup of tea...so if you want to adopt ANY of my stories...or give them to a friend/acquaintance. That's fine.**

 **This dose NOT mean I'm discontinuing my stories, I'm just trying to give you more options. I will also allow multiple adoptions, so more then one person can enjoy this!**

 **Well, that's more or less it, good hunting YAH'll!**

 **P.S. just a heads up; I'm finally moving into my own place come Christmas/new years...the place is nice, affordable rent, geographically Convenient, free wi-fi...the only downside is I have to wait THREE MONTHS to get said internet set up, it'll be top quality and FREE...but I have to wait at LEAST that long for it.**

 **A friend of mine said he could get a 'hotspot' set up...but who knows what will happen there.**

 **Bottom Line: If my updates online drop off for a couple months or I won't answer your Messages...that's probably why.**

 **But regardless; merry Christmas and a happy new year!**


End file.
